RWBY: As The Smoke Consumes
by Rezuko
Summary: AU Story: In the city of Vale, not all is as it seems, due to events that occurred nearly 25 years ago the once peaceful city was ravaged and torn apart, but atop this city lies the most prestigious Academy to every train young Hunters and Huntresses, Beacon Academy. Look through the eyes of Shiro Koza, a fox faunus who has been recently been admitted into this prestigious Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my newest fanfiction, as you can probably tell this is not a chapter, meerly an anouncement….it's uh…certainly been a while….*looks at calendar* like uh...4 years….wow how time flies and funnily enough i'm still getting favorites and junk on my old story…thank you so much to everyone who did that even if the story was a humongous failure…oh well time to start fresh, since this is a new and unique story I probably should explain some things….1) please don't expect this to have an update schedule like everyone else's stories, this is mainly for my own stress relief from my home and school life, that being said i'll try to update this at least once every month 2) the next chapter is an introductory chapter to give you a small look into my OC's life, the chapter following that will probably have a good amount of backstory, showing key aspects of his current and former life. 3) for any of you who follow the RWBY canon, you'll realizes that this is a bit different, to be precise, this is an AU story, it is set in a time line approximately 25 years after a near successful siege on Beacon that was led by Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick and a few smaller terrorist organizations that had recently moved in Vale, that is the briefest of summaries to this AU, wouldn't want to give away everything now would I?

For those who want a more detailed look at my OC, there is a link him in my profile.

~Rezuko


	2. Chapter 2

-5:35 am, March 7th, Just outside the Residential district, Vale-

*beep beep beeee-SMASH*

Inside the small apartment the fist of a man named Shiro Koza decorated with a rose tattoo on the back of his hand collides with the bedside alarm clock, it shatters under the force of the blow, with an audible groan the young man whose very decorative fist had belonged sits up, his long black hair falling around his shoulders, disheveled and messy.

Drawing a jaw cracking yawn from deep within the bleary eyed man blinks, bloodshot eyes look at the shattered alarm clock a low curse rumbles from his throat, reaching into the drawer he pulls out a small box and a black and gold engraved lighter, the man pulls out a black paper stick, places it in between his lips and pops open the top of the lighter with a small ching, lighting the end of the stick the man inhales the smoke filling his lungs, the man gets up and trudges to his bathroom, his fox tail dragging behind him as he walks.

Flicking the light switch the room is filled with a dim glow, turning on his shower he strips, putting the half burnt cigarette into the ashtray thats on the sink he steps into the shower, standing under the water he lets it flow over him, waking him up, stepping out of the stream momentarily he reaches to the wire basket he grabs a shampoo bottle and squirts a small palmful of the contents into his hand, rubs his hands together and runs the soaped hands through his hair and fur on his tail and back of his fox ears. Stepping back under the spray, Shiro rinses the suds from his long hair and furry appendages, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair tugging out the snarls, letting out another smaller yawn he moves down.

Turning off the water and Shiro steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist he looks himself over in the mirror, not incredibly buff or muscular but certainly no slouch either by any means, he smiles slightly as his fox ears twitch from the wind of the air conditioning.

Shiro runs his hand over his stylized rose on the back of his hand, following the stem of the rose up his arm he stops, looking down at his scarred inner forearm and the tattoo underneath it he sighs, unrecognizable to most but to him it was as clear as day, the mark of the White Fang was hidden under those scars, just below it near his wrist were the words Never Forget in an old style of writing, nearly lost to the world, with everything electronically managed no one ever stopped to appreciate the power of handwritten words.

"There are days I wish I could forget" Shiro thinks to himself bitterly as he opens the door to his room, discarding the towel in favor of a pair of black silk boxers and a red tank top, Shiro sets off to the kitchen, quickly making breakfast.

It was a small affair of cereal and toast with some orange juice, after seating himself on the couch and flipping through the various channels, he stopped on one of the local news channels and continues eating, listening as he does so, "Today we celebrate the 25th Anniversary of the Battle of Beacon and all those who risked and gave their lives to protect the citizens of Vale from the terrorists know as Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, we now go live to..." Shiro stopped listening he'd heard this story before, turning off the television he returned to his somewhat messy room and dressed himself in a pair of black cargo pants that were modified to have a spot for his bushy tail along with a modified cargo pocket that has slots for extra quickloaders and ammo, pulling a roll of black bandages from the shelf above the clothing he takes a small length of bandage and wraps it around his forearm, hiding the White Fang mark, replacing the roll Shiro shrugs on his signature white hoodie and sighs happily, feeling the weight of his pseudo armor on him.

Turning back to the closet he pulls a sizable black box from next to the bandages, pushing his aura into the box, a faint click is heard and the top of the box opens, laid delicately inside, cushioned by a foam insert thats been wrapped in black velvet with Tsuki and Taiyo embroidered into the fabric are two large custom revolvers that have 7'½ inch long barrels with the trigger near the top of the handle on the underside with a trigger guard protecting it and a longer 4 finger knuckle duster like guard descending from the trigger guard, one black and one white with opposite color decorative etching, the slanted Katana style handles without the wrapped cord, made of ebony wood, etched in cursive on the handles are the words "Mira en la oscuridad" on black revolvers handle and "para encontrar lo que buscas" on the white revolvers handle.

Carefully taking them out of the box, he slips his fingers into the guards and flicked the guns downwards, racking the guard, with a small shink and a grinding of steel on steel, a blade the color of the revolver chambers unfolded from under the barrel and formed a tanto blade, inspecting them and finding everything to be in working order he racks the guard again and the blade folds back into itself and disappears into a slot that descends from the revolvers barrel. Moving onto the next part of the inspection Shiro, one at a time pushes a button near the trigger and again flicks each revolver downward, this time the revolvers breaks open and a small black disc shoots into the air, catching it he places them on the foam in the box.

Putting the broke open revolvers on his bed he reaches up onto the top most shelf and brings down 2 box, one is filled with bullets and quickloaders, selecting two loaders with regular bullets her places them next to the revolvers he goes back and grabs six more loader, three with incendiary dust bullets and three with regular bullets, slipping the extras into the holders on his pants he puts back the bullets and loads each revolver with the quickloader, snapping the revolver back together with a flick of his wrists he holster them next he opens the other box, he pulls out a two thin black throwing daggers and slides them into the designated hidden holsters in the sleeves of his hoodie, replacing everything and grabbing all his essential items along with his cigarettes and lighter, he puts everything into their respective places in his jacket, lights a cigarette and walks out the door into the bright sunny day, tail wagging with anticipation of the events of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, i'll do my best to put out a new one as quickly as possible.

~Rezuko

Translation of words on Tsuki and Taiyo's handle: Look into the darkness to find what you seek


	3. AN (AKA The Universe hate me)

A/N : So I f*cked up...I uploaded the wrong version of chapter one, so I have to re-write it all and re-upload. sorry to everyone who read it, once I upload the new chapter one i'll delete this


End file.
